


The Four Kings

by seagoat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, king AU, minecraft au, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagoat/pseuds/seagoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mad King watches it all, biding his time until the perfect moment to strike. Nothing escapes his sight and nothing stands In his way. He plays with the court like a puppet master, pulling the strings and calling for war, ruling the people with a iron fist and striking fear into the hearts of many.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Four Kings

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is really short!

The Mad King watches it all, biding his time until the perfect moment to strike. Nothing escapes his sight and nothing stands In his way. He plays with the court like a puppet master, pulling the strings and calling for war, ruling his people with a iron fist and striking fear into the hearts of many. His throne is large and grand. The skulls of past kings, leaders and those caught in the act of mutiny line his throne like gold and trickle down his stairs screaming for justice.

The King face is barley lit by the feint glow of the candles neatly hung around him. His piercing blue eyes struck the messenger, his movements becoming stiff as the doors close behind him, the sound echoing throughout the hall like a curse. The aristocrats and thanes turn their heads from their idle chatter, watching as he approaches the throne, body almost shaking.

"This better be worth my time." Ryan hums taking a sip from his red wine and leaning back into the soft fabrics, placing a hand on his cheek almost thoughtfully, swooshing the red liquid around the deep glass.

"My Lord." He says shakily as he takes a deep bow, stepping toward him and up the steps as he presents a scroll.

The Mad Kings eyes narrow as he eyes what's in his palm. He reaches out and grabs it, carefully stretching it out as he skims over the contents. Dropping the scroll onto the ground, Ryan took another sip from the sweet wine, the sound almost signifying the messengers death as two guards approach behind him.

"It seems the rabid bear," He paused, letting out a deep puff of air, "Mogar, has declared war." He says blandly as the guards hook their arms around the messengers body and drag him out, his screams falling short on the Kings ears, "we'll have to do something about that won't we." Ryan mumbles as he stands, regally walking down the steps and placing his glass on a waiting servants tray. 

The aristocrats follow behind him as the large oak doors are swiftly pulled open and a devilish smirk on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> hey everybody, I'm sorry this work is so short, the chapters will get longer as I go along but if anyone has any questions or any ideas (I'm kinda blank) my tumblr is seagoatsyntax (I'm always open for suggestions!)


End file.
